(1) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a decoding device and decoding method for performing decoding processing on a file that is read out from an external recording medium.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, decoding devices that, when an external recording medium is connected thereto, read out data recorded on the external recording medium and perform decoding processing on the read out data have been developed. For example, the decoding devices perform, as the decoding processing, expansion and reproduction of a compressed music file or compressed image data. Examples of such decoding devices are disclosed in PTL 1 and PTL 2.
For example, the decoding device disclosed in PTL 1 with an external recording medium connected thereto compares new recording medium management information that is newly read out from the external recording medium with previously-acquired recording medium management information that is recorded in an internal storage unit. If the comparison results in a mismatch, the decoding device again acquires file analysis information to be used in decoding processing from the external recording medium. This allows the decoding device disclosed in PTL 1 to reduce the amount of time from insertion of a recording medium to reproduction of the medium.
A content reproduction device (decoding device) disclosed in PTL 2 extracts identification information about a medium device and, when shut down, stores the extracted identification information into a memory. When powered on, the decoding device compares the identification information stored in the memory with the extracted identification information. If the comparison results in a mismatch, the decoding device determines that the medium device that was connected before shutdown is not connected, and outputs warning display. This allows the decoding device to notify a user of whether or not a medium device that was connected before shutdown is properly connected.